Oblivious
by Intelligent Witch
Summary: Everyone dies, just a way for me to vent my anger and frustrarion at feeling oblivious


**A/N: You have no idea how depressive this is. Everyone dies.**

**I am just really upset right now with things in my life and this is a reflection of this.**

**Read on if you aren't afraid.**

**Disclaimer: Anyone seriously think J.K would write something this depressive?**

**Oblivious**

**Ginny Weasley 1995 (her 4th year)**

Madam Pomfrey was the one who discovered them. The cuts which ran over the girl's body, upper thighs and arms. None very deep and none magically healed. Her parents surely must not know. He would be the one to tell them.

It would have to be a result of being in the Chamber. The poor girl, she had so much to deal with in her life. And so much more after this night.

She is just a girl, still very much a child. She has experienced too much of the Dark in this world, too much for a girl who was still a child.

**Ron Weasley 1996 (his 6th year)**

Harry was the one who found Ron Weasley. He was in his bed, surrounded by spilled potion. He had attempted.

Apparently Miss Granger had told him she was not willing to start a relationship with him. He has been unstable ever since the fight at the Ministry, I think the brains may have affected him in ways we did not realise.

Miss Granger was most upset; she was hysterical and had to be given a sedation potion.

If Mr Weasley hadn't spilt the potion he would surely have died.

**Hermione Granger 1996 (her 6th year, 2 months later)**

She was seen by Severus Snape, he saw her jump from the tower. He was able to cast a cushioning spell otherwise she would surely be dead.

I believe she was affected by the fact Mr Weasley had attempted. She felt she was the cause.

She is not speaking, only lying there, staring, never moving.

**Draco Malfoy 1997 (his 7th year)**

Mr Malfoy was found cutting his arms by Severus Snape. Nothing life threatening but unhealthy all the same.

Could it be his father's influence? Or does he want to be free? Or does he not really know who he is?

He will no doubt continually come closer to that fine line between pain and death. Especially since he became a Death Eater.

**Severus Snape 1998 (Ginny's 7th year)**

Death. He have in so easily, not even Sirius succumbed to this.

He was discovered as spy. He was allowed to come back to us, without his legs and half his mind.

The cruciatus had been used on him, not to the extent of the Longbottoms but it affected him deeply none the less.

He was not allowed out of the castle, for his own safety. He was in his study; he drank too much Draught of Death. It killed him, painlessly.

**Hermione Granger 1999 (after the Last Battle)**

Ron Weasley died in the last battle, saving her. He recovered from his attempt but not greatly, he was still depressed. His sacrifice forced the curse to not only kill him but the boy that cast the curse, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger committed suicide less then a week afterwards. She couldn't live with the life of another saving hers.

She simply slit her wrists. Quick, relatively painless. Gone.

**Harry Potter 1999**

With his friends gone and having murdered Harry also committed suicide. Taking the route Hermione tried years before. Jumping from Gryffindor Tower, with no one to stop him.

His body was found by Albus Dumbledore. Mangled, squashed, lying in red.

**Ginny Weasley 1999**

Devastated by her friends' deaths and no longer truly knowing who she was she left this world. Poison was her chosen path.

The only one to leave a note; _I cannot live without my friends, my love, my only, Harry._

**Albus Dumbledore 2000 (alive)**

I, Albus Dumbledore was believed by all to be omniscient. I thought as a teenager I knew all. As I grew I learnt that we are continually learning.

Despite the fact that I did have great knowledge I never once saw the pain that was these individuals everyday lives.

It would not just have been the one event that caused Harry's death, maybe it was the pressure.

Ron was unstable but was it also love?

Hermione was alone but did she miss her family who left only a month before her?

Ginny wanted love but she had always wanted life as well. Was she to, alone?

Severus, the release of pressure too much for him? Could he not stand feeling useless and hated?

Why did all these individuals end their lives when they had so much to live for now that the war is over? Ron and Draco had no choice having not survived the battle but what about Severus? Could he not stand to face the final battle? What about Harry, Hermione and Ginny? Could they really not face the world after what they had seen and done or face it alone?

What possesses anyone to end their life? Is there not something to live for? Even I at 180 have something to live for, life. Why could they not see that life is worthwhile? No matter what the world seems like at that point in time. It can only get better. But can it get better once someone you love has died? I loved all of them like my children so where do I go from here?

I should have helped them. I do not know how but I should have. Why was I oblivious?

**A/N: Okay no doubt many will want to flame me and I say go right ahead.**

**I warned you and you need to remember that this is really just a reflection of my feelings of today. **

**Since it is this is unbetaed and it only took me 15 minutes to write simply because it is what I am feeling in a mish mash of ways. I feel I am watching and not understanding.**

**Emily**


End file.
